


Home No More

by lasairfhiona



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Home No More

He went about his job just as he always did, but he was empty inside.  He knew from the looks of his co-workers that he wasn't doing a good job of hiding what he was feeling inside.  Then he would go home and the feelings would get worse.  Home. It was just an empty shell of what it had once been.  Even when things were at their worst with Marie, it would still ring with his daughter's laughter.  Now his footsteps echoed on the bare hardwood floors and echoes of his own voice the only one heard.

Marie had left and taken the girls.  She didn't want to be married to him anymore.  Sure they'd had problems in the past but this had been a move he'd never expected.  More the fool he was.  Now he was resigned to phone calls with the girls, if he could get both of them to talk to him, and flights to Chicago for the weekend to see them, when he wasn't in the middle of a case, that is.

He wanted his girls back.  He wanted them home back, without or without Marie at this point.  He wouldn't force her to stay with him if she didn't want to and goodness knows there had been times he hadn't wanted her either.  But his girls were another matter. They were why he went back to Marie.  They were why he tried to make his marriage work.  They deserved both their parents.  And now they just had one again. 

He knew he'd have to fight for them.  Fight for the right to raise them in the home they'd grown up in and send them to the schools they'd always gone to.  He knew he'd have to change his habits and work schedule to accommodate them.  But he was willing to do what he needed to bring them back. To make the apartment a home again.


End file.
